Amor versus Desavenças
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snapemione) Snape encontra Hermione fora de seu dormitório. Depois de várias conversas, percebem que seus sentimentos mudaram. O que irão fazer?


**Título:** _Amor Versus Desavenças _| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens**: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger | **Gênero:** Romance | **Orientação: **Hétero | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One – Shot | **Idioma: **Português | **Observação: **Em Hogwarts | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** (Snapemione) Snape encontra Hermione fora de seu dormitório. Depois de várias conversas, percebem que seus sentimentos mudaram. O que irão fazer?

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**AMOR VERSUS DESAVENÇAS**

Estava uma noite fria e chuvosa de inverno. O castelo estava rodeado por uma espessa camada de neve, que tingia a grama de branco. Mesmo com feitiços de aquecimento, os corredores estavam gelados e os retratos estavam dormindo em suas molduras. De vez em quando, um vento gélido entrava pelo castelo, fazendo estremecer os monitores e professores, que realizavam suas rondas.

Snape era dos poucos que não tinha frio. Graças a um chá com umas gotas de uísque de fogo, que tinha tomado antes, se sentia quente. E suas vestes negras continham um poderoso encantamento térmico, que fazia com que seu corpo se habituasse rapidamente á temperatura ambiente. De todas as rondas que tinha realizado, aquela era das mais frias. Provavelmente, deveriam estar uns oito graus negativos.

Seus pensamentos estavam distantes. Pensava na guerra que tinha acontecido entre Potter e Voldemort. Na mordidela de Nagini, da dor excruciante que tinha sentido e seu desejo pela morte. De Potter, Granger e Mc Gonagall terem ido buscar seu corpo moribundo á Casa dos Gritos e das visitas do Trio de Ouro a St. Mungus para verem como ele se encontrava. Muita gente o tinha ido visitar, pois queriam saber mais sobre sua vida, como tinha sido espiar contra Voldemort durante anos. Estar frente a frente ao perigo. Em pouco tempo, St. Mungus teve de proibir visitas a ele, pois estavam dificultando sua recuperação. Devido ao veneno de Nagini, uma poderosa substância mortal, ele estivera entre a vida e a morte. Ficara durante um mês no hospital, onde tinha extraído o veneno do corpo e recuperado sua magia, que estivera fraca.

Quando saíra do hospital, tinha sido levado para Hogwarts, onde Madame Pomfrey o ajudara. Ele não tinha palavras para descrever tudo o que ela tinha feito por ele. Mas a enfermeira não precisara de seus agradecimentos, pois ela sabia o que ele sentia, já que o conhecia há muitos anos.

Umas semana antes de Hogwarts reabrir, tinha sido levado a julgamento. Pensara que iria para Azkaban, mas se enganara. Potter, o salvador do mundo mágico, agora considerado uma das pessoas mais influentes, realizou um depoimento e mostrou suas memórias para todo o Wizengamot. Tinha sido complicado para ele rever suas memórias, pois tinha sido difícil encarar suas escolhas e as pessoas que tinham sofrido com elas. Quando o julgamento tinha terminado, conseguira escapar das pessoas e dos repórteres que lá se encontravam, tentando se esconder em Spinner´s End. Mas eles sabiam onde se encontrava e fora obrigado a pegar em seus pertences e aparatar em Hogwarts. Minerva tinha lhe perguntado se ele queria o cargo de DCAT, mas recusara. Ele nem queria aceitar nenhum emprego, mas a diretora insistira, pois não tinha nenhum professor tão competente com ele. Mas Snape não se sentia pronto para voltar á escola, onde todos aqueles horrores tinham acontecido. Mas aceitara o cargo de Poções, devido á insistência de Minerva e do retrato de Dumbledore, que continuava tão enxerido como antes.

As badaladas tocaram, o retirando de seus pensamentos e percebeu que era meia-noite. Viu que estava nos corredores do quarto andar. Estava pronto para descer as escadas, quando escutou um choro feminino, ligeiramente abafado. Retirou rapidamente sua varinha de dentro da manga da capa, hábitos da guerra que não o abandonaram, e caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor. Lançou um "Lumos" não verbal e virou a esquina. Reparou na sabe–tudo da Granger, sentada no chão e com o rosto nos joelhos. Seu corpo tremia e pequenos gemidos saíam de sua boca. Se aproximou devagar de Hermione, para que ela não desse pela sua presença, e lhe tocou no ombro.

A garota parou de tremer e, lentamente, ergueu o rosto. Snape percebeu sua palidez acentuada devido ao susto, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar e as lágrimas que caíam por suas bochechas. Com uma expressão indecifrável, colocou a mão dentro de suas vestes, retirou um lenço de pano branco e entregou á chocada garota. Ela se recompôs, pegou no lenço e limpou suas lágrimas. Envergonhada por ter sido apanhada, se levantou e agradeceu, com voz fraca:

– Obrigada, professor Snape. – Snape fitou sua aluna, que olhava para o chão, e questionou, com voz rouca, umas das consequências da mordida da serpente:

– O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Granger? – Hermione estremeceu e ele pensou que fosse de frio, ou de medo. Mas ela tinha passado por muitas situações, por isso não iria ter medo de seu Mestre de Poções, não como antes. Ela hesitou, olhou para seus olhos e respondeu:

– Estava…passeando. Não conseguia dormir…. – Snape sentiu suas feições relaxarem ao compreender. Tal como ele, Granger tinha pesadelos. Respirou fundo e disse:

– Granger, vá até á cozinha tomar um leite quente. – Hermione acenou em resposta e entregou o lenço ao professor. Inspirou fundo e estava se indo embora quando Snape falou:

– E cinco pontos a menos para os Gryffindor. – Hermione estacou e, lentamente, se virou para seu professor. Estarrecido, Snape percebeu lágrimas caindo pelo rosto de sua aluna e se xingou mentalmente: _"Seu idiota. Você a fez chorar, de novo"._ Percebendo que Granger soluçava, se aproximou lentamente dela, hesitante, e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. A empurrou para seu peito, onde ela agarrou suas vestes com força e enterrou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Sentiu o cheiro amendoado que emanavam seus cabelos, agora mais bem cuidados e suspirou. Aos poucos, percebeu que os soluços estavam cada vez mais espaçados e, quando ela se acalmou, se afastaram. Se olharam nos olhos e ele percebeu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos. As bochechas dela estava vermelhas e alguns fios de cabelo estavam colados em seu rosto.

Hermione notou, espantada, pela luz que saía da varinha de seu professor, que seus olhos não eram totalmente negros, mas sim cor de café e que tinham um ligeiro brilho, os tornando mais belos. Percebeu que o rosto dele continuava pálido e que, em seu pescoço, estava uma bandagem, onde se encontrava a cicatriz infligida por Nagini. Viu que ele estendia a mão e notou que, ao tocar em seu rosto, sua mão estava quente. Estremeceu com o toque e sentiu que ele estremecia de volta. Ficaram se observando fixamente por uns momentos, até que se aproximaram aos poucos e seus lábios se tocaram. Um toque suave, mas que demonstrava uma doçura inexplicável, onde sentiram os lábios quentes e cheios de cada um. Hermione estremeceu e colocou os braços dela em redor de seus ombros, o puxando para si, juntando seus corpos. Snape rodeou com seus braços os quadris da morena e aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o sabor das lágrimas misturado com o gosto dela. Suas mentes estavam desligadas, os pensamentos entorpecidos. Tudo o que eles queriam era sentir um ao outro. Nenhum deles nunca se tinha sentido assim. Percebendo, horrorizado, que estava beijando uma aluna, Snape se afastou violentamente dela. Reparou que os lábios de Hermione estavam vermelhos e inchados, se xingou novamente: _"Droga, o que eu fiz?"_ Olhou para sua aluna e disse:

– Me perdoe, Srta. Granger. – Hermione sorriu timidamente e falou:

– Não se preocupe, professor Snape. Aliás, eu estava ansiosa por esse beijo. – Snape empalideceu ao se lembrar do que tinha feito. Tinha beijado uma aluna! Nunca tinha saído do controle. Era algo novo para ele. Respirou fundo, sentindo uma pontada dolorosa em seu peito e disse para a garota:

– Srta. Granger, nossa relação é de professor – aluna e não pode passar disso. O que a gente realizou aqui vai contra as regras da escola. Lamento, mas não podemos. – Hermione acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que as palavras do homem eram verdadeiras e disse:

– Então, vamos fingir que nada se passou? – Snape acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

– Foi um erro. – Hermione mordeu seu lábio, se impedindo de refutar suas palavras. Com um suspiro, falou:

– Tudo bem. Até amanhã, professor Snape. – Deu a volta e se afastou em passos lentos. Snape observou a aluna se afastando e respondeu, com a mesma sensação incômoda em seu peito:

– Até amanhã, Srta. Granger.

**OoOoO**

Snape e Hermione a partir desse dia se encontravam todas as noites. Era uma necessidade incontrolável que eles possuíam e só ficavam saciados depois de terem conversas banais. Snape, no início, ainda retirou alguns pontos a Hermione mas ela, ao lhe revelar que não tinha mais pesadelos depois de falar com ele, deixou de o fazer. Ele não queria admitir, mas a presença dela afastava os fantasmas de seu passado. Aos poucos, uma amizade surgiu entre eles.

Mas, mais tarde, notaram que mais sentimentos estavam envolvidos do que amizade. No início, ambos tentavam negar o que sentiam um pelo outro, mas, percebendo que não podiam mais, começaram a namorar. O professor, percebendo o avanço que a relação deles levava, decidiu revelar á diretora que estava namorando uma aluna. Depois de muitas doses de chá com uísque de fogo, com umas bolachinhas a acompanhar, a diretora não só aceitara o namoro deles como também quisera ser madrinha de casamento.

O professor não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Em seus cabelos castanhos e seus olhos doces, sempre ansiosos por conhecimento. Hermione também não conseguia deixar de pensar em Snape. Em sua voz suave e rouca, que lhe dava arrepios sempre que a ouvia, e seus olhos negros, que agora tinham um brilho mais intenso no olhar.

Passados dois meses do relacionamento deles, Ron e Harry começaram a desconfiar dos sumiços da amiga. Também o fato de ela receber cartas e nunca lhes mostrar e de andar sempre com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, aguçou a curiosidade deles. Uma noite, a seguiram debaixo da capa de invisibilidade e a viram se encontrando com Snape. O que mais os chocara foi assistir ao beijo apaixonado que eles trocaram. Ficaram os dois petrificados a olhar para o casal e Ron, sem se conter, saiu debaixo da capa e começara a gritar furioso para o casal, que o olhara em estado de choque. Hermione ficara com lágrimas nos olhos e Snape os olhara com tanto ódio, que Harry não sabia dizer como Ron não tinha caído duro no chão. O professor pegara neles e os levara á diretora, que ficara desgostosa com o comportamento deles e lhes dera uma detenção. Graças aos fantasmas e aos retratos, na manhã seguinte, toda a escola sabia da relação deles. Os alunos ficaram chocados. Era um professor e uma aluna! Ele tinha idade para ser pai dela!

Mas nenhum deles ligara ao que eles diziam e continuaram seu relacionamento. Hermione estava magoada com Ron, que a tratava com desprezo, mas Harry quisera saber de toda a história e ela lhe contara. O garoto-que-matou-Voldemort teve também uma conversa sincera com Snape e percebeu que eles se amavam. Por isso, por amizade a Hermione, não teve solução e aceitou a relação deles. Aos poucos os alunos, vendo o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro, decidiram apoiar.

Uma noite, Hermione se dirigiu para o ruivo, com raiva e gritou, em pleno salão comunal, á frente de todo o mundo:

– Eu e Severus estávamos muito bem, até você descobrir a verdade! E se você não quer apoiar meu namoro, eu também não quero ser sua amiga!

Ron percebendo finalmente que estava sendo um idiota e, nem ligando para todo o mundo que os observava com espanto, pediu desculpas. A partir dai, tudo começou a funcionar.

**OoOoO**

Os meses passaram rapidamente e, depois dos NIEM´s, que tinham sido extenuantes para todos os estudantes, a formatura de Hermione tinha chegado. Estavam todos eufóricos, desejando se libertar o estresse das provas, menos Hermione, que se sentia dividida entre a felicidade da formatura e Snape. Como seria depois de acabar a formatura? Snape iria continuar a ter um relacionamento com ela? Ou era tudo brincadeira? Essas eram suas perguntas mais frequentes.

Rapidamente chegou a noite do baile. Hermione se vestiu com ajuda de Ginny e Luna. A ruiva usava um vestido azul brilhante, que era aberto atrás, em forma de "v", e que lhe ia até aos joelhos. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, onde madeixas ruivas pendiam por seu rosto maquiado. Luna usava seu cabelo solto, que lhe caía como cascatas até as costas, e um vestido cor de creme, que lhe ia até ao chão.

Hermione vestia um tomara que caia que lhe ia até aos pés, com as cores verde esmeralda e cinzento brilhante. O vestido se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo. Suas amigas tinham feito uma trança embutida e pintado suas unhas de rosa pálido. Usava uma maquiagem suave, para sobressair ainda mais sua beleza.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. Pelo caminho, encontrou algumas colegas, que davam risadinhas histéricas e, quando chegou, viu que muita gente já estava dançando.

Pegou em um copo, encheu com suco de abóbora e bebeu. Harry se aproximou de Hermione e perguntou, estendendo sua mão:

– Hermione, quer dançar comigo? – Hermione sorriu em resposta e pousou o copo. Agarrou a mão de Harry e foram dançar para o meio da pista. Snape chegou ao baile e ficou observando o ambiente. Viu Hermione dançando com Harry e reparou que ela se estava divertindo. Observando a garota, o professor sentia que lhe tinha algo a dizer. Que não queria acabar o namoro, pelo contrário, que queria casar com ela. Esses ultimos meses tinham sido os melhores de toda a sua vida.

Ginny entrou no baile e olhou para o professor. Franziu o sobrolho e olhou em volta, vendo Harry e Hermione saindo da pista de dança e se dirigindo para uma mesa. Sem mais demoras, se dirigiu para eles. Deu um beijo no namorado e, antes que pudesse dizer uma palavra, viu Ron e Lavender entrando, de mãos dadas. Ele vestia um fraque cinzento e ela um vestido rosa berrante. O ruivo se dirigiu para eles e comentou para a amiga:

– Snape está com uma cara de enterro. Acho melhor vocês irem conversar. – Hermione olhou para seu namorado e percebeu que Ron tinha razão. Balbuciando umas desculpas, se separou de seus amigos se dirigiu para seu namorado. Snape, percebendo que Hermione vinha em sua direção, deu um pequeno sorriso. Alguns alunos que olhavam curiosos para eles, ficaram espantados e conversaram entre eles. Ficaram os dois se observando fixamente até que ele falou:

– Hermione, eu não quero que nossa relação acabe. – Hermione sorriu, sentindo um enorme alívio, e respondeu:

– Eu também não, Severus. Eu te amo. – Severus sorriu e, tomando coragem, se ajoelhou perante todo o Salão Principal, que parou e ficou em silêncio. Professores, alunos e funcionários olharam espantados para o que estava acontecendo. Snape retirando uma caixa de dentro de suas vestes e a abrindo, revelando um anel de diamantes, que brilhava e o olhar de pura felicidade de Hermione. Snape clareou a voz e perguntou, com firmeza:

– Hermione Jane Granger, você foi uma das pessoas mais importantes que entrou em minha vida até hoje. Aquela que me ajudou, que me apoiou e que, acima de tudo, me amou como eu sou. Um homem com uma vida cheia de altos e baixos, que cometeu muitos erros e que destruiu muita vidas. Que cumpriu todas as ordens que lhe foram impingidas, pelo bem do mundo mágico. Um homem com uma alma e um coração destruído e que, aos poucos, conseguiu consertar, com seu amor, sua paciência, sua delicadeza. Percebi, nesses poucos meses, que não consigo viver longe de você. – Hermione sentia lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, mas não as impedia. Snape percebeu, mas continuou – Você já não é mais minha aluna a partir de hoje. E eu quero viver com você o resto de minha vida. Você quer casar com um velho resmungão?

Todo o salão ficou estático, espantado com as palavras do professor. Nenhum deles tinha pensado no que ele tinha sentido ao realizar todas aquelas atrocidades. Perceberam que não estava ali somente o Mestre de Poções, mas sim um ser humano. Hermione limpou uma lágrima e disse, emocionada:

– Sim, eu quero. – Snape se ergueu e colocou o anel em seu dedo. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, perante os gritos de espanto e de alegria dos alunos. Ouviram a diretora dizer, em tom de brincadeira:

– Eu já falei! Quero ser madrinha do casamento! – Os alunos se começaram a rir, enquanto batiam palmas, e Snape se afastou da noiva. Com um sorriso maroto, falou:

– Com certeza, diretora. – Minerva sorriu e exclamou, emocionada:

– Vou já contar a Albus! Ele vai adorar saber essa novidade. – E saiu, com um enorme sorriso, do salão. Snape encostou os lábios no ouvido de Hermione e lhe perguntou:

– Quer dançar comigo? – Hermione sorriu e respondeu:

– Sim. – E, perante as expressões de espanto e os sorrisos dos alunos, Snape e Hermione foram para o meio da pista de dança e dançaram uma valsa. Nenhum dos dois disse nada durante um tempo. Simplesmente se observavam, pois sabiam que tinham uma vida inteira para conversar.

**Fim**

**Nota da autora: **Oi! Mais uma Snapemione! Amo esse casal! E vocês, o que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam nas reviews, por favor! Bjs :D


End file.
